Castle of Bones
Castle of Bones is a standard boss with two stages to fight through. Overview Stage 1 Boss: Drill Master Geir, HP: 116 Cards: Knight • Champion Knight • Templar • Blessing: Armour (2) • Blessing: Life • Blessing: Resistance Strategy You have to have some ranged magical damage units, some tanks (units with or ), and units with in your deck for this stage. At the start of the boss fight there are a bunch of walls set up for you and your teammates, so with ranged units you can attack the Boss's horses that are behind the walls. Elven spearman will deal double damage to the boss's cavalry. They will also help because the Boss's cavalry can get to the heroes really quickly, which they can deal with extremely efficiently with their vigilance. Due to the large amounts of armoured units with Blessing: Armour, magic damage and sunder armour are extremely useful in this stage to bypass this problem. Battle Priestess and Battle Abbess and especially effective in dealing with this boss in conjunction with tanking creatures. For skills, you will want direct damage skills such as: Slash, True Shot, Smite and Fireball; and also a couple buffing skills like: Enmity: Cavalry and Blessing: Armour. As with most boss battles, a mage with Petrify can help a lot; and a priest that has Blessing: Sanctuary can also help to make the battle easier. Stage 2 Boss: Judging Hand, HP: 300 Vengeful Shadow, HP: 66 Insightful Eye, HP: 66 Healing Wind, HP: 66 Cards: Emrys the Unyielding • Emperor Augustus • Crusader Lucanus • Wind-Dancer Elke • Eacann the Charger Skills: Blessing: Mass Life, Blessing: Life, Command: Heroic Unique Cards: Skills: (5 CD)}}, (3 CD)}}, (1 CD)}}, (3 CD)}}, (5 CD)}}, (1 CD)}} Creature: Duelist Strategy In this stage, the four bosses all have roles that match player classes. Judging Hand, the warrior, will attempt to summon extremely powerful creatures, which will then be subsequently be buffed making them invulnerable with the skill Protector. Vengeful Shadow, the ranger, will quickly deal direct damage to the topmost player moving downwards, thus having your tankiest player in the first slot is recommended. Insightful Eye, the mage, will cast spells that will quickly kill creatures placed on the field. His strongest spell is the equivalent of a miniature Armageddon. Healing Wind, the priest, will periodically heal all four of the bosses, cast Righteous Judgement as well as heal and remove debuffs from any creatures summoned by himself or Judging Hand. This stage is done with a deck almost entirely composed of units, Centaurs and Chief Hrafn. The Distraction units prevent the Judging Hand from placing cards and are usually placed in the top row in order to protect other rows from the attacks of Healing Wind and Vengeful Shadow. The Hit and Run Centaurs to deal heavy damage to Insightful Eye, who is the most dangerous. Chief Hrafn is used to fully maximize damage output with the hit and run centaurs. Other useful creature cards that are sometimes used include Darius Darkhand, Halfblood Totem, Ophelia West-Wind, Mifzuna the Wind, Chieftain Lionroar and Lucius Swift. The most useful classes in this stage are warriors and rangers, followed by priests and mages. Warriors can use buffs such as Encourage and Command: Heroic to help kill the bosses more quickly. Rangers can use Disinformation to remove creatures granted Protect by Judging Hand. Priests can use Blessing: Sanctuary to protect units or help remove blocking units. Mages can use Petrify and Purge against enemy creatures. Category:Challenge Hall